Two of A Kind
by SilentWonders
Summary: Its time to break the rules. ShimizuFuuyumi OneShot. -This takes place in the Music Camp-


The sun shone brightly through the window into Fuuyumi's bedroom. Her eyes fluttered open, like a butterfly that just got out from the cocoon. She stretched and let out a small yawn. She turned to her left, then to her right, but Hino was nowhere to be found. She guessed Hino must be at taking breakfast already.

Gracefully, Fuuyumi got up from the bed. Although she was the only child of a wealthy family, she wasn't a spoilt brat. She fluffed her pillows and folded her blankets into place. After the bed was nicely made, she walked a few steps to the bathroom to change into some decent dress.

As she descended down the grand stairway, her grass green dress, completed with a ribbon on her waist tied to her back, was likely eye-catching. When she arrived at the dining room, she noticed that everyone had already left. Well, everyone except a dazed boy with tussled blond hair sitting opposite her.

"Ohayou," she greeted Shimizu quietly, who was slowly eating his cereal, as she took a seat opposite the boy. It was important to be polite and greet everyone; her father once told her when she was just a little girl. It was important for the family image too, she noted. She kept that in mind since then.

He looked up, smiled and said, "Ohayou, Fuuyumi-san."

A bowl of cereal and a jug of milk were placed in front of her. Holding the handle, she tipped the jug and let the milk flow into her bowl of cereal. She scooped up a spoon of cereal and started to eat breakfast. She noticed that Shimizu had stopped eating; instead, he was staring at her. Fuuyumi immediately felt herself blushing.

Shimizu noticed and looked up at her. "Fuuyumi-san, I like your dress." He smiled. She blushed again at the compliment and returned his smile with a small one. "Arigatou, Shimizu-kun," she replied softly as went back to eating her cereal quietly.

As soon as they finished their breakfast, Fuuyumi went to the garden outside with Shimizu beside her. She took her clarinet with her in case she needed to practice. As they came to a fountain, Shimizu sat down on the wooden bench, admiring the beautiful scenery. Hesitating a little, Fuuyumi sat beside him, though keeping a certain distance between them. When she was beginning to mature, her mother warned her not to trust boys easily as they tend to take things for granted and will end up hurting her. As the obedient girl she was, she took her parents advice seriously.

Fuuyumi felt like something was missing. There already was a nice fragrance coming from the roses, plus the bright colors from the tulips and lilies. The only thing amiss was the absence of music.

Unknowingly, she stood up and took out her clarinet then placed her soft lips on the mouthpiece. As she blew, a carefree melody came out from it. Shimizu closed his eyes and listened to the music, smiling. The flowers were also smiling at her, brighter than ever. They swayed to and fro daintily to the melody with the gentle breeze.

Fuuyumi no longer felt shy or embarrassed. She now blew to the rhythm of the cool breeze, happily and naturally. As the music slowed down and came to the end, the breeze calmed down. It was the first time she ever enjoyed playing the clarinet to someone other than to Hino. She felt proud, in a good way, and relieved it was over.

Shimizu beamed at her. "Fuuyumi-san, your music is beautiful." He almost thought of considering her music better than Hino's. She blushed slightly and sat down facing the other side, afraid to look at him. "Arigatou, Shimizu-kun." Her voice was so soft it was as if he thought he had imagined the polite 'Thank you' from her. "You're welcome."

"Shimizu-kun," Fuuyumi began, still unable to face the boy. "Can I hear you play the cello?" She continued quietly, as if he would decline. Shimizu face lightened up. "Hai, senpai!" He replied immediately. Smiling, he bent down to reach for his cello case.

It was then only he realized he had not brought it to breakfast. He looked at Fuuyumi and said word by word, "Sumimasen, my cello is not with me. You could come to my room to hear me play if you don't mind." He looked at her, his eyes full of hope. She hesitated. Don't ever follow a boy back to his room, her mother's voice lingered in her ears. It only leads to trouble. She shrugged the thought away. She turned to him and nodded, with a small smile on her lips. Well, she told herself, it was just a matter of time before she'd break the rules.

--

The eerie night was filled with nothing but silence as the moonlight shone on the garden outside. It was already midnight but Fuuyumi still couldn't sleep. She gazed at the moonlit pond outside and saw the little fished swimming merrily. No matter how she tried, she couldn't get that tune out of her head. She hummed the melody to herself and smiled inwardly. It was the song Shimizu played for her just now in his room.

Just then, she wanted to play her clarinet out of a sudden. She tried to remember where she last placed the clarinet. She thought for a moment then lightened up; it was in Shimizu's room. She left it on the bedside table next to the lamp when she went inside. But did she dare go inside? She sighed. It could not be helped as she could not go to sleep without her music companion.

Making sure Hino was fast asleep; she slipped into her slippers and went out of her room. With a white satin nightgown on, Fuuyumi looked paler than usual. As she arrived at Shimizu's room, she gently turned the doorknob and quietly went in. Her heart was beating at the fastest pace but she managed to silence her breath. Luckily the boys had decided to open the windows or she would have had to switch on the lights.

She could make out Tsiuchira muscular body under the moonlight and on the other side of the room was another boy, blond this time. She assumed he was asleep as she could hear his light breaths. She spotted her clarinet at Shimizu's bedside table. She let out a sigh of relieve as she scurried and took her clarinet. She glanced at the sleeping Shimizu and her face softened. He was so peaceful at this time and if she woke him up, it would be considered an unforgivable sin. She stared at him, holding her clarinet tightly to her chest, as if it would be grabbed by an invisible force and she would never see it again.

Unable to defeat the temptation, she leaned towards him, wanting to give him a peck on his soft cheek but he turned around at the wrong moment. Her trembling, cold lips were now on his soft innocent ones. She froze. Although Shimizu seemed to be asleep, he wasn't. He was kissing her back.

--

One by one, the participants crawled out of their beds and looked out of the window. Each of them was wondering: Where did that beautiful music come from? The answers were right in front of them.

There in the middle of the garden, was a boy and a girl; she was playing her clarinet gracefully and he was playing his cello. The once eerie night was now filled with breath taking music. They both were in synch, like they were in their own wonderland, just the two of them, playing their own instruments, painting the world with a carefree melody, lightening up lives of millions.

Even the stoic Tsukimori forced a small smile.

--

A/N: Thanks everyone for reminding me that Fuuyumi is not Shimizu's senpai. I've finally had time to change. Really sorry.


End file.
